Highschool from Hell
by jade.jones.73157203
Summary: When Victoria becomes a new kid, she does something that she never wanted to do and tries to kill herself. Will her best friends save her in time?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Chapter one: new girl

It was a bueatiful morning and the sun was shining. Victoria woke up then got dress for her new school. She moved because she was being bullied at her old school. Once it got so bad, she tried to kill herself by cutting her arms. Victoria had long black hair that looked like a rockstar hair cut. She was wearing a black butler hoodie. Victoria loved it. Victoria got done getting ready then headed out the door. She got to the bus stop then she started to wait for the bus.

All the sudden, this group of girls walked up to her and said,"hey look guys, fresh meat",while laughing at her.

Then a guy came up and said,"leave her alone, she has done nothing to you guys",to the group of girls.

Victoria smiled then said to the guy,"thanks for standing up for me, no one has ever done that. By the way, my name is Victoria Hillstrike, nice to meet you. What's your name?" Victoria asked.

The guy then said, "Austin Hillgarth, nice to meet you. Are you new here?" Austin asked.

"Yes, i just moved here from Kentucky",Victoria said to Austin.

The bus then came. Victoria and Austin sat together and they talked the whole way. When they got to school, she was already off to a bad start with the girls that were bullying her that morning on the bus. The day continued and it was awful. Victoria also didn't have any classes with Austin. The names of the bullies were Abby,  
Cloe,Lizzy. They were in all of her classes.

TIMESKIP: Victoria walked into the classroom and she sat down. The girls then came up to her and then the bullying started pushing her and pushed her books off her desk then the girls said "oops sorry."Victoria sighed then bent down and picked up her books. After that, one of the bullies pulled out her chair and walked away and laughing. When class was over, Victoria walked out of the classroom, then ran to the bathrooms and started to crying. One of the girls in her classroom walked in there and heared crying coming from one the stalls. Victoria came out with tears coming down her face and the girl asked Victoria if she was ok. "I am fine, thanks for asking. I am Victoria Hillstrike, nice to meet."

"I am Ray Tatsuya, nice to meet too, Victoria."

They finshed talking and went to class. When Victoria got to class, Abby went up to her. Then pushed her up againist a wall and started to punch her in the ribs. When that happened, she fell to the floor in pain then, they started to kick her in the stomach. When they heared the teacher come in, the girls stopped but Victoria couldn't get up. When she finally did, it was when the teacher finally came in.

TIMESKIP: Victoria got on the bus. Her ribs were still hurting from the fight. She had a big bruise on her left hurt when you touched it, but she had no one to take care of her because all of her family had died along time ago from a killing but she was 18, so she didn't care.

TIMESKIP: The next day, Victoria got up again for school, even if she didn't want to she had to because she would get in trouble with her mom, even if her mom was dead, it would still get to her. Her mom was actually still alive, but she was on life support and no one could save her from dieing. Victoria would visit her after school everyday, and on weekends. Sometimes, she would stay the night at the hospital. But, Victoria hated her dad because he was never there for her or her mom. Even when her mom got sick, he still wasn't there for her.

She had to go to work after doing her homework but at least she had Austin and Ray. Ray was coming over today, after school. She was planning on riding the bus with Victoria because she was 18 too.


	2. Chapter 2 Ray

Chapter 2 Ray's Life

It had been a month since Victoria had moved to her new school. Over time it was hard for Victoria to get up in the morning without Austin waking her up by coming over. She wouldn't even get out of bed to eat but she had to unless she wanted Austin questing her about her being under weight. Ray Tetsuya did not have a good life anymore than Victoria did her mom had gone insane and went to a mental institution and her dad would hit her sometimes raped her.

Ray went home and said hi to Aj her big brother he was never there when there dad hint her. After that she went to the bathroom then she started to cry she then got her bladed that she had to cut then she started to cut. She would cut for an hour but she was very good about keeping it a secert. She never let her brother see her cuts. Ray then starts to sing to her self "would it matter."

"If i wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care?  
if my time was up i'd wanna know you was happy i was there if i wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care? still stuck in side this sorrow got nothing and going nowhere i know i'm mess and i wanna be something that i like better can you help me forget? don't wanna feel like this forever..." she sings then she cries more as she sings "what if i just pulled myself together would matter at all? All the chances that have passed me by! would it matter if i gave it one more try?  
would it matter at all"

She was done singing by that ponit she was too tired to get up so she just slept in the bathroom the next morning her big brother went to the bathroom and saw his little sister on the floor then said "good gref" then picks her up and looks over at her arms and sees the cuts on her wrist. Aj then lies his sister on the bed for a little bit then wakes her up and lets her get ready then as her sit down then starts to talks to her."Ray i know you are keeping something from me i saw them the cuts on your arm i mean."

Ray looked at Aj shocked at what he said "oh them there just scraches nothing else" Ray was lieing in fear of him finding out.

"Ray i'm not a idoit i know those are cuts tell me the truth ok" Aj told her.

"Ok fine i have been getting bullied most of the school year and i have cutting for a month now" she says while tears start to fall from her face.

"Why else have you been cutting other than that" Aj asked "Another reason is because dad has been abusing me" Ray said while crying even more.

"Why have not told this you are my sister and i love you for who you are promise me you will not cut ok" Aj told Ray.

"I promise i will not cut anymore" Ray said while cry into Aj's arms.

Aj just held his sister tightly because he never wanted to see his sister hurting. Ray thought that she had no one and everyone hated her but she could never bring her self to hurt herself really badly to where she had go to the hated the thought of doing that to her brother. Timeskip Ray got up the next morning and she was feeling pretty depressed about last night so she got up at 6 am and got the knife then started to cut all over her arms then she passed out do to lost of blood Aj soon after that walked in the bathroom and saw his sister on the floor unconscious half dead. Aj ran over to her and picked her up then got his keys and put her in his car to take her to the hospital.

He got there and they took her to the emergency room. Timeskip the doctor came out with good news he said "she is ok she is still unconscious but you can go wait for her to wake up in her room ok she is room 166."

Aj then went to the room after that he walked in there and saw his sister awake then he wake over to her bed and sat down next to her started to talk Ray gentlely "Ray why did you do it you broke your promise and now i dispointed in you please never do that again" Aj caringly said.

"I'm sorry that i did that to you it was not the right choice" Ray said to Aj.

"You bet it wasn't i barely home to take care of you" Aj told Ray.

"Why are you mad at me? What did i do to you?" Ray asked Aj.

"You are my little sister i care about you and i would do anything for you so please don't do that to me again" Aj told Ray.

Timeskip

Ray got home from hospital but tomorrow was school and everyone was probably going to talk about Victoria could probably help her.


	3. Chapter 3 Hellgirl is here

Chapter 3: Hell girl is here

Now that Ray and Victoria were now both cutting and being bullied, they were both the same. There lives were also the same because of bullying and their bad Victoria and Austin were dating but he couldn't because they didn't see eachother until lunch. On this day today's lunch it would change for Victoria and Ray. It began in lunch Victoria was listen to her music it was playing three days grace Never Too Late.

While she was writing a paper for her english class. She had to write a story about if you could make a diffence what would you do, it had to be at least 9 paragraphs it was due by next week she would work on two paragrah a night. She was also a A and B student her mom is pround of her. But that didn't stop the depression and cutting plus the bullying. Her mom said that she was wanting her to pull the plug on her when she gets out of high school. Which was in one year from now that also was upsetting for Victoria nothing could be helped she knew that had too even if she didn't want to because would end her mom's pain.

Victoria tryed to kill herself but it didn't work she was in the hospital for two weeks. Then she went on online and searched how to call a demon then she found hell girl. The lights went out and there stood hell girl with long black hair and black eyes. Victoria told hell girl her wish then hell did what she was asked. The next the bullies left Victoria alone and she stopped cutting plus was smiling and laughing again like she used too.

Ray found werid that the bullies back off so fast they never do not bullies like that anyway. But at least Victoria was happy again and Ray liked that. But still it was making her think she was thinking about asking Victoria why are the bullies leaving her alone. Austin and Victoria were going to see a movie it was "Be free" it was a anti-bullying skip after the movie Victoria and Austin went out for ice-cream. Austin was paying they were pretty happy that night Victoria asked Austin if he could move in with her and he said yes he would.

School was almost over anyway and Austin needed to comfort Victoria when she pulled the plug on her. On the last day of school and he knew that she would be really sad that day and Victoria was going to have Ray over that day too. Ray and Austin both need to be there for her because what if Victoria tryed to hurt herself after she pulls the plug on her mom. Next day Austin got his stuff and then he got there and starated to move in so did Ray. It was two room apartment Victoria and Austin were going to share a room plus now they all could pay rent.

The last day of the school from hell would be monday and Victoria already had her grades for the whole school year. Hell girl knew that her job was done but all deals come with a price. Victoria didn't it yet but she had made the most biggest misteak of her life. The was if you called hell girl then something you loved would die. Austin,Ray, and Victoria were moving the boxes in the house. When all sudden Hell girl came. Then said "my work here is done now time to pay the price someone love must die."

"Ok take my mom,she is going to die anyway plus i don't want to do it myself" Victoria told hell girl as tears ran down her face.

"Thank you for your business and hope you have a good day Victoria" Hell said as she fell to the ground tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Love helps

Chapter 4: Love helps

After her mom's death Victoria would not even speak to anyone but Ray and Austin took care of her. They were glad that Victoria moved out of her old house because mom got it before she was sick. It was now summer but the bullies were not scared of Victoria anymore so they began to bully her again because they got her address. When Ray and Austin weren't home they would come over and beat her up Victoria was scared to be alone now because what if one day Ray and Austin came home and Victoria was dead. Victoria didn't want to put them through that.

Then one day the bullies got into the house and grabbed Victoria then held her down. "Let me go let me go what have i done to you?" Victoria tryed to yell but she couldn't the pain made her be quit.

Timeskip

The bullies got done and ran off because they heard a car was close and someone probably would see them. Then Austin and Ray pulled up then went in the house they saw that the door was craked. Austin and Ray kicked the door up then saw Victoria on the floor out cold with blood on her. Austin grabbed a first aid kit and looked at Victoria. She had a broken rib and leg plus her head was hint pretty hard.

She was bleeding from it pretty badly. So they took her to the emergency room and Austin was right she had a broken rib,broken leg and a concussion. They got her in a room and she was going to stay there for four weeks it looked like. Victoria woke up with Austin's head next to her leg and Ray on the other side. "Hey baby i am sorry for putting you throw this" Victoria said with a sad look on her face.

"It is ok sweetheart can you please tell me what happen to you" Austin ask Victoria.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and Ray you see the bullies got my new address and have been coming to the house when you and Ray are at work then beat me up that's where i get the bruise please for give me" Victoria said with tears in her eyes.

Then Austin lead in and hugged her plus kissed her then said " you know i love you so much you can tell me anything and i will never leave you i love you and i promise never to leave you plus i will always prodect you."

At that moment Ray walk in with coffee then started to talk with Victoria. "Hey who did this to you?"

Victoria looked down as tears fell from her face then said "i'm sorry i didn't tell you the bullies they are no longer afraid of me so they got my address and started to come my house when you guys are gone i feel so worthless and scared please forgive me."

Ray looked at Victoria with shock then said "so they did this to you?"

"Yes" Victoria said as tears were falling from her face.

"Victoria you are my best friend and i look at you now then i think that you my big sister i love you i will prodect all you need to do is call me ok" Ray said to Victoria

"Thank you i love you guys" Victoria said to both of them.

"You should get some rest i'm gonna go get some of your stuff for you i love you"

Austin said then he closed the door and went to the house. Soon after Victoria fell asleep with Ray next to her. Ray was thinking that Victoria has been fighting back the tears for awhile now. Ray sat there looking at your sister asleep with concern in eyes she began thinking what if this happens again. Then the doctor came in and started to talk to Ray about the ex-rays then the docter said "You see this."

Ray got up and was worried the doctor then said "Victoria will never be able to walk on her broken leg again if she doesn't have surgery on it i'm sorry."

Timeskip

Austin got to the hospital and then got to the room after that Ray pulled Austin a side then she said "look i talked to the doctor and he said that Victoria would never be able to walk on her broken leg again if she doesn't have surgery."

Austin looked at the sleeping Victoria then said "ok she will have the surgery."

Timeskip

They told the doctor about what the said and then the doctor told Victoria after she woke up. A week letter they got her into surgery and they fix her leg. They got Victoria back to the room and she was still asleep from the medine they gave after the two weeks came pass. Next thing you know Victoria was home but she was still on bed rest for awhile because she was not all the way recovered from the fight.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Once Again

Chapter 5:Broken once again

Victoria leg was hild and she was home. She was not alone anymore the bullies stop coming to the house. Victoria had rently set up a Facebook and she felt happy for once. But that wouldn't last long for Victoria. Austin and Ray went back to work things were pretty good for the group.

Victoria was smiling more and laughing too life was pretty good until. That day which would make the group change once again. But we will get to that later. Today was Victoria's Birthday it was the first birthday that she wouldn't get to see her mom in the hospital which made Victoria sad all because she had made a deal with Hell Girl then once Victoria died her soul would go to hell with the others. Ray and Austin were planning a big birthday dinner.

They knew that today was a bad for Victoria so hopefully they could make her happy again. When Victoria got home from work she went on facebook. Then she started to get messages from a unknown person. Meanwhile Ray was at work and then she got a phone call saying her mom had jump out of a window and she died. Back the house Victoria kept getting messages from the unknown user. She finally looked at the messages they said "you are ugly go kill yourself."

"No likes you plus no one wants you are a slut."

It didn't take much for Victoria to be in tears. Then she got her knife and started to cut again it hurt but that was the point. Then she started to fall asleep. Then she fall asleep on the bathroom floor like Ray did that one time. Austin got home after Victoria fell asleep then Austin found her on floor sleeping. He then picked her up and saw the dry blood then looked on her arm.

Victoria was still bleeding on her arm. Austin then got the bandages for Victoria's arm. Four hours later she woke up and Austin was right next to her asleep. She then turned over and woke up Austin. Then said "hey baby why did you cut your arm again?"

Victoria said nothing but she pointed to her laptop. Austin looked in shock and then he looked at his girlfriend crying the one who he would do anything for and always prodect. He then held his crying girlfriend in his arms holding her tightly to calm Victoria down. She cryed and cryed for hours. Then Ray came home crying Austin then came to her and ask "what is it what happend to you?"

"My mom killed herself now i only have my brother i had to leave work early because i couldn't work like this she jump out a window" Ray said.

"Come let's go get Victoria out of here after all it is the first birthday without her mom plus i am going to ask her to marry me" Austin told Ray.

"Really that is so sweet Austin let me guess picnic in the park then you will say look at the moon and stars then you will pull out the ring purpose to her am right or not"Ray then said with happiness in her voice.

"Yes can you say your sick or something to give Victoria a reason for you not going?" Austin asked.

"Fine but you need to pay me back for this" Ray said.

Ray then went to Victoria's room and said "i am so sorry Victoria i can't go out to eat with you guys tonight because need to go back to work because i ran out crying so they are going to make me work late again i am so sorry i wish i could come but Happy Birthday love you big sister."

Timeskip

Victoria was ready to go out for her birthday dinner and so was Austin. They got into the car and then they left. When they got to the park Victoria was shocked so it made her ask "why are we at the park i thought we were going out to a place to eat."

"No i figured we could have a picnic instead of dealing with noisey people i made food for us and we can sit at that tree we loved when were teenagers" Austin said.

"Ok we can have our date here i love the park at night it is so pretty" Victoria said with a smile on her face.

Then they got out of the car and sat down at their favorite spot. Then they got done with their food and Victoria said "that was good baby i love you for cooking for us tonight you know i like that."

Then it happened "hey baby can you look at the sky and stars then don't turn around until i say you can turn around ok" Austin said.

"Ok" Victoria said.

As Victoria was looking at the stars Austin got ready to purpose to the one he loved then he was ready "ok turn around" Austin told Victoria.

"Victoria Melody Hillstrike will you do the favor of getting married to me" Austin asked with happiness in his eyes.

"Yes i would love to get married to you Austin i love you" Victoria said while holding her hand out.

Timeskip Victoria and Austin got home then Victoria to Ray's room. After that she saw Ray in her room and she got on her bed then said "look Austin asked me to marry him and i said yes."

"I know that is why i stayed home i was in on it" Ray said.

"Is that why you didn't come" Victoria asked.

"Yeah he told me to stay home so he could purpose to you" Ray said.

"Ok well i am going on facebook to tell my family i love you sister thank you" Victoria said.

Victoria went to her room and sat down next to Austin. Austin lead in and kissed his soon too be wife. Timeskip Victoria was tired and Austin was on his laptop too plan the wedding then he looked over at his soon too be wife she then moved in her sleep and started to sleep on his chest. Austin then started to run his figures throw her hair it was so soft he thought as he was doing so then started to think that she was his everything. Timeskip Austin was asleep then he heard a noise and got up but Victoria gone she was not in the bed so then he went down stairs then he saw someone holding Victoria down on the ground and rapeing her then he saw Ray on the ground tied up too the pole of the stairs and watching her best friend getting rape.

Victoria screamed for help then Austin came near him and punch him that cause him to fall on the ground. Austin ran over to Victoria she was bleeding and she was in shock but she was fine besides that. Victoria opened her eyes she cried out of happiness that her future husband was there for her, he saved her from death. Austin hugged his future wife and let her cry in his bear chest then he untied Ray. After that he carried his fiance upstairs too put her in the tub. He got the bath started then got her naked but before he touch her, he told her, he was then said "ok sweetheart do want me to get the tub with you?"

Victoria nodded then Austin got undress and got in the tub with her "you are ok you are safe with me so please stop shaking baby he is gone the police took him ok" Austin told Victoria well she was crying in his chest.

"Thank you i was screaming and you heard me when Ray was tied up i love you and this made me love you more than before can we just lay here like this for awhile or at least until i fall asleep" Victoria asked Austin while he held her in his arms.

"Yes baby we can" Austin responed.

Timeskip they got out of the tub and Victoria was asleep Austin didn't want to wake her up so he left her naked. He put some clothes on and went down stairs to clean up the blood and anything else that needed to be cleaned. But little did they know Ray would soon be hurt too. After Austin was done cleaning up he went to go check on Ray to see if she was ok he got to the room and his soon too be sister in law asleep in one of her anime t-shirts.

Austin walked into the room and put a blanket on Ray. She so wouldn't get a cold. The next day while everyone was asleep Austin then got a phone call from the hospital the call was for Ray. Her brother was in a bus accident and they needed her to come I.D his body. Austin stood there for minute and then he decided to go I.D his body for her. Austin got there and then they took him in the back where the bodies were and they showed Austin the body and it was him.

When Ray got up Victoria and Austin sat down with her and started to talk since Aj was going to come over today they had to tell her. "hey Ray can you sit down for a minute we have something tell about Aj" Victoria said.

"Ok what about him" Ray asked.

"Austin got a call today he was in accident" Victoria said.

"What ok let's go visit him in the hospital" Ray said as she was about pick up her car keys.

"Ray we can't see him it was a pretty bad accident" Victoria paused it was quit.

"Ray i'm sorry he was killed in the accident the bus crashed on his way over here by the time 911 got there it was already too late" Victoria said.

Ray was quit then she started to cry. Then she grabbed the knife Victoria and Austin jump then made her dropped it. "Shh it is ok big sister is here now you are ok i am so sorry for this" Victoria said while rocking Ray back and forth to calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding

It was a month before Victoria and Austin were going to get married with alot of there friends. Which was said for Victoria and Ray but on the bright side Victoria was getting married to the one she loved. But no one was really coming so they were going have a wedding in the back yard. Ray was still broken from her brother's death but yet she was happy her big sister because was going married. They were needing to get the clothes for the wedding.

Timeskip

Today was day of the wedding and Ray was getting ready then Austin was getting ready with Max,Brain,Gray,Edward,Allen,Kirito. Austin's best man was Allen they had friends since they were four years so that's why Allen is his best man. Back with Victoria and Ray Victoria getting streaks in her hair the color was blood red. When they got done they went to the house and then they went upstairs to put Victoria's dress on. The style had two layers,the bottom layer was black flannel, and the top layer is black see throw fabric.

The veil was completely black. They then got done getting ready then Austin got home. Victoria and Austin still couldn't see eachother. But before the wedding could start something went wrong when Victoria was ready for the wedding. She heard a knock at the door and then she went down starts to open it and then she saw her dad the one who walk out on her and her mom plus he was a drunk and he hit her when she was little. Her dad then said "hey sweetheart i heard you were getting married today."

But Victoria stopped him before he could finish "ok first of all you walked out on me and my mom plus she died now thanks for being there and second of all why are you here deadbeat i hate you get out of here before i call the police."

"look i am sorry for what i did too you and your mom the fact that i did that to you and your mom was an asshole move so i understand why you hate me i will be gone if you don't me to be here on your special day but i love you and i have changed so please let see my only daughter get married" Victoria's dad said.

"Ok then show the proof that you have changed then if you have i will let you see me get married and walk me down the aisle if not then you get of here and never see me again" Victoria said.

"Ok look" Victoria's dad hands her the phone and then a girl answers.

"Hello baby why are you calling me you know i am at work so what do you want?"

The women said then Victoria said "who is this and why are you on my dad's phone?"

The women aswered Victoria question "i am Steve's wife and who may i ask i am speaking to?"

The women then asked "Who are you?"

Victoria then said "i am Victoria Hillstrike."

"Oh so your my husband's daughter that i have been hearing so much your dad loves to talk you so much and i have heared the stuff he has done too you and i am so sorry but he as come along way from when you last saw him."

The women said to Victoria with a happy voice "and my name is Ashley he loves to talk about his daughter so much ever since i met him."

Victoria looked at her dad and told him "you can stay to see the wedding but stay in sight."

"Ok i will be some where can see me."

Victoria's dad said and went to go help set up suddlely Victoria heard her inner voice say "your so pathetic sure the one you love is marrying you today but what is the ponit they all going to die because of you why does he love you no one can love you so he probably is just marrying you because of your money forever since your mom die you got your family money."

"STOP IT!"

Victoria screamed but the votice continued to talk to her." You are a whore i don't know why he thinks you are hot no one likes you so go kill yourself."

The voice said Victoria fell to the floor crying her make up running down her face she got up and then went the bathroom and got her sleeping pills and open the bottle then took the all of it. Austin went go see how Victoria was knock out look at the bottle on the floor and he saw it was her sleeping pills and he knew it was full. Austin screamed and then he got his car keys and took her to the hospital she got out of surgery and then she woke up two hours later and saw everyone there so they just had the wedding there.


	7. Chapter 7 The Nightmare Of Hellgirl

Chapter 7: The nightmare of hell girl

Victoria was sleeping in her hospital room because she still had not been given the word to leave because she still was not out of the woods they wanted to make sure she was fine to be left alone. They gave her medine to make her sleep so she could rest. It had been a day since she tryed to kill herself. Austin then walked in the room and saw his wife sleeping he never wanted to go to the hospital again but that would not be true. Victoria is so cute when she was sleeping Austin thought to himself he then lead to kiss her soft pink lips. It woke Victoria up she then said "hey."

Half asleep "Hey you i'm sorry for waking you up i just miss your sweet lips and your smile it could been worse you could be brain dead witch i greatful you are not i love you baby you know that right baby get some rest i will be here when ."

Austin said hugging his wife and getting in the bed with her letting sleep on his was turning side to side, Victoria was having a bad dream about hell girl then she woke up and screamed it woke up Austin. He then look at Victoria and said " are you ok baby you are shakeing did you have a nightmare?"

Victoria did not reply out of shock she just sat there crying Austin chest "baby can you tell me about the nightmare if not it is ok i will not make you tell."

Austin said and then Victoria said "It was about hell girl and how she took everyone in my life away from me i was left alone with no one to take care of me i don't want that to happen please don't leave me please."

Victoria told Austin then started to cry in his chest Austin held his wife then said "i will never leave you are the one i love how could i leave the most prettiest girl in my life i love you baby don't ever think i don't can we please stop ending up in the hospital ok i don't want to lose you for good."

Victoria nodded in reply she then fell back asleep in Austin's arms. Austin stayed awake to make sure that Victoria was fine and not hurting. You could still see the marks on her when she was raped Austin still remembers that night all too well. He then moved Victoria off him so he could go to the bathroom. Victoria moaned and then turned around when Austin got back from the bathroom he open his suitcase and changed into his pj's.

It was a t-shirt Victoria got him when they went to the carnvail that was a good day Austin smiled and then he put it along with some black pants. He then moved Victoria again and layed down with her next thing he knew Austin was asleep. Austin woke up the next day with no Victoria in the bed he started to panic so he went to a nurse and she said "oh she went to go get a x-ray we wanted to see how stomach was and to make she there was no damage to her body when she took those pills we didn't want to wake you looked tired she will be back in a few minutes you can wait in her room."

The nurse said with a smile on her face "ok thank you for minute there i thought that she ran out of the hospital i will wait in her room."

Austin said but little did he knew Victoria was screaming for help. Victoria was getting raped "s-s-stop don't like that why are you doing that i have a husband please don't do this some one."

Victoria was stopped by a hand to her month "shut up you know that guy who rape you he was my brother after he was arrested he killed himself in jail all because you little whore no one can hear you so don't try to scream through wise i will cut your throat or maybe your stomach because you are having baby and it is your husband's so i bet you don't want to lose that little one so shut up you little whore."

The doctor then riped Victoria clothes off. She then felt something being put in "no don't do it you could kill the baby please if you are going to that then put it in my ass but i still don't want it."

Victoria said the doctor then said "your right it could kill the baby but you can always have another one."

Timeskip

Victoria was passed and they dressed her back up and put her in the bed so it could look like she just got back from the x-ray. Victoria woke back up in her room with Austin right next to her. Victoria started to cry she wasn't going to tell Austin about the baby so a few weeks later. She told him she was going to her dad's house because she wanted to see him and meet his wife. She got her stuff then left but little did she know that would be the last time she would see Ray.

Ray came home from work then put on a sports bar and some boddy shorts then she got her earphones then started to run when all the sudden a guy with a knife grabbed her. He then pushed her to the ground and ripped her clothes off she felt the knife go throw, her leg the pain shot threw her body. She couldn't move the man was too strong then it happen she felt the man's penis go into her, the blood started to run down her legs. The man was standing her up and raping her the crimson blood ran down Ray's legs even more. She could feel herself becoming unconscious when it was all over the man didn't want her to tell anyone about him,so he stabbed her seven times.

Austin woke up the next morning with no idea of what happened to Ray. Then he got a call, he answered "hello is this Victoria or Austin we are sorry to tell you this but Ray Tetsuya is died."

The lady said Austin dropped the phone in shock what was he going to say to Victoria sorry Ray is not coming home shes died. He couldn't say that it would tear Victoria apart. Meanwhile Victoria was meeting her sister Lucy then her phone rang. She answered "hello is this Victoria."

The lady asked then Victoria reply and said "yes how may i help you today?"

"Yes well i'm sorry to tell you this but Ray Tetsuya is died."

Victoria hung up the phone and fell to the floor it was so bad that she went home to plan Ray's funeral. She got home and fell into Austin's arms. "Austin please don't leave me too i don't want to be alone."

Austin lead in and kissed Victoria forehead gently then he said in a soft voice. "Why would i leave the one i love when i know it would kill you i love you baby and no one can change that don't think less than that."

Victoria couldn't responsed because of her tears. Victoria hugged Austin tighter then Austin asked "do you wanna take a bath together i can wash your hair and stay in there until you fall asleep."

Victoria nodded Austin then picked her up and started the bath he turned the water as hot as it could go. He then went downstairs to get something to drink for her. When he got to the bathroom Victoria was sitting there in shock still Austin then got her undressed and he got undressed too. After the bath he picked Victoria up and put her on the bed then he sat her to put a night shirt on her plus underwear. Victoria slowly fell asleep on Austin chest when that happened Austin looked at Victoria and said to himself "you know i love you so much you are so cute,sweet, and you have big tits."

Timeskip

It was midnight Victoria woke up in a cold sweat because she had a nightmare. She got up then got a glass of ice water all the sudden she hears Ray's voice behind her. "Hey Victoria."

Victoria turned around so fast that she throw her glass of ice cold water. "Really you going to throw stuff at me when i am dead?"

Ray asked Victoria "You are dead i saw your body."

Austin heared Victoria and got up. He saw Victoria on the floor bleeding from the glass. "Victoria are you ok."

Victoria was quit she wanted to say that she was seeing things when Ray was there but she felt so real. Austin couldn't get a response from Victoria. He then called to 911 so they could help her. They got there and took her in the ambulance when they got to the hospital they gave her some medine so she could fall asleep. Victoria woke up with no idea what was going on or where she was.

Victoria then turned her head to see Austin was next to her. "Hey what happen where is Ray i gotta go talk to her."

Austin pushed her back down on the bed. "Look you need to rest ok and baby don't you remember Ray is dead you went into shock and passed out."

Austin told Victoria with the look of sadness in his eyes."Hello can you step out of the room for a little bit we need to give your wife some medine."

The nurse asked "yes i can i was going to go out anyway to go get some stuff that Victoria needs from the house and maybe some food."

Austin said while leaving the room Victoria looked him. "Here you go that should make you stay still for awhile."

Victoria tried to move but couldn't she was scared, her heart was racing, she knew no one could help her. The doctor came in and then got on her bed. He started to lick her neck while his hand grapped her boobs. Victoria wanted to scream but couldn't no one could hear her thoughts. Then the man said "you know what all this is not good for the baby you are caring have even told your husband you haven't have you well i guess if i stab you then it will not matter because there will be no reason to cry."

Victoria tried and tried to move but she couldn't. The doctor then punch Victoria in the stomach over and over again. He then twisted her leg and she heared her leg break. Victoria had no choice but to cry because that was all she could do plus she knew baby was not alive anymore. "Awh don't cry yes that baby is dead but you this brought upon yourself how about this i won't kill you but keep you alive long enough for you too have another baby that way when the day comes for the baby to come out of you i can kill it while you watch but before i let you go i will rape you with protection but you will live with the fear of knowing that the baby you will have is going to be killed right in front of you."

Meanwhile Austin got there to the hospital and walked his wife room then saw the guy on top of her raping her. Austin grabbed the guy then pushed him up againist the wall and said "if you ever lay your dirty hands on my wife again i will found out where you live and kill you myself so i would leave if i was you before i deside to kill your ass."

Victoria opened her eyes from crying and saw Austin "hey baby."

Austin said with a smile on his face Victoria got up so fast that she throw up because of what happen to her stomach. "Just lie down ok you took alot of damage ok you have a broken leg just get some rest i promise i will not sleep until you are safe again."

Austin said while dropping the guy. Victoria then started to cry in Austin arms the had worn off so she could move. Austin held his wife with a protective look on his face. Victoria finally fell asleep, in her sleep she was dreaming about her mom and how hell kid her all because made a stupid deal. "Victoria Victoria are you awake hey i'm sorry about making you go into shock like that but i am dead, i just could leave you." 


	8. Chapter 8 The Baby

Chapter 8: The baby

Victoria was home again and still had a broken leg. She was very happy because for once in her life she felt safe with Austin around. She was making dinner when all the sudden Austin came behind her and started kiss her neck. "Austin what are you doing i am trying to cook you dinner."

Victoria said playfully but Austin just keep kissing her neck. He then turn her around and kiss her soft lips Austin then fell to the ground. Austin hand moved all throw her body then Austin took Victoria shirt and bra off. He started to lick her pink hard nipples Victoria moaned in pleasure. Austin then went down to her panties then started to lick her pussy.

Victoria moaned even more lounder than before. Austin got happy so he then took her panties off of her then he just stopped and stared her wet pussy. He then started to lick her, Victoria moaned Austin looked at her asking for premission to enter her. Victoria looked at Austin and nodded. She got a spike of pain for moment Austin looked at her to see if he was ok to move she nodded in response.

Thrust after thrust Victoria moaned in pleasure the pain was faint but it felt good. She couldn't take it anymore and Austin did the last thrust and came inside of her. The next day Victoria woke up then she got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Austin heard Victoria throwing up so he got up and went to go check on her. "Hey baby are you ok?"

"I'm late my period it is late i think pregnant can you go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test please?"

Victoria was thinking about what the man said about her baby being killed in front of her. Austin got back and then he gave her four pregnancy test just to make sure. Victoria went to the bathroom and took all four pregnancy test they were all positive. She then walked out of bathroom crying out of happiness and sadness. Austin looked at Victoria "what is wrong baby i thought you wanted kids you always talk about it now you are going have baby."

Victoria looked at Austin with eyes full of tears "I do but i am scared because of the doctor that rape me said that he would kill the baby right in front me please don't let him get our baby."

Victoria said with tears in her eyes. Austin hugged Victoria tightly with the thought of never letting go. "Shhhh baby it is ok i will never let our baby be killed you should get some rest ok i will give you the medine the doctor gave too you calm down."

Soon after taking her medine she was asleep on Austin's chest. Austin ran is figures throw her hair. He kissed her forehead she turned to his face. She is so cute when she is sleeping Austin said to himself. He kissed her lips to say goodnight he then got up and left to go do some stuff for the baby's room. The next day Victoria woke up and Austin was night in the bed so she got up and she called out for him but there was no answer she then went into the baby's room and saw him asleep.

But then Victoria felt faint, Austin came home and saw Victoria on the floor knock out. Austin looked around the house to see anyone was there but no one was then Austin thought the air systeam it smelled like gas. "Well well what do have here i was trying to keep her death quiet but now i guess i am going have to kill you also."

Austin stood there in front of Victoria with a look of protection on his face. "Oh but don't worry that gas is not deadly to the baby."

"You get out of my house or else i can and i will kill you."

Austin said while he stood his ground. "Look please let me put her in the other room so she can not get hurt."

"Oh no i will not let you do that look how about we make a bet who ever wins gets the girl deal."

Austin looked at his wife then looked back and said "no i will not be a monster and sell my own wife like that if i did that i might has well be just like you."

The man then looked Austin and said "very well then i will just take her by force."

"I would like too see you try."

The man came at Austin with a fist he blocked it. Then Austin throw a punch it was so powerful it knock the guy on the ground. The man stood up with pain in his eyes. "You mess with my wife and baby i will kill so i would back down now if i was you."

Austin then run up to the guy and punch him again and again."Baby what are you doing please don't kill him just call the cops he will get what he deserves in jail please stop it."

Victoria said grabbing his pants "ok sweetheart i will just stay there ok."

Austin said he then grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed the number nine one one. He then told them what problem was and they came then took him away. Timeskip it was time the baby to come Victoria was screaming in pain "baby just breath we are almost to the hospital."

Austin said while speeding to the hospital " don't tell me what to do i am going to kill you if you do not get there faster."

They got to hospital and took her in her room. Victoria was screaming in pain the nurse then came in with her medine. The needle went into her back. She then felt barely any pain Austin sat there and held Victoria hands. Timeskip Victoria gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named her Scarlett Hillstrike.

Austin was holding his baby girl and his wife was asleep. He then looked at his wife and notice that his daughter looked just like his wife. Austin getting tired so he put his daughter to bed and then he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Parents

Chapter 9: The Parents

Victoria was home from the hospital and so was the baby. The new parents were getting used to having to get up in the middle of the night to feed,change,or to sing. Then Victoria got up to feed the baby when she was done feeding and singing for the baby. Austin woke up from Victoria singing. He looked at Victoria and smiled "what are you smiling for baby."

Victoria said while holding Scarlett "you are just so pretty i love you so much you make me so happy."

Austin walked into the baby's room and then grab her waste. Victoria then put her baby down, Austin then kissed her lips. Timeskip today was Scarlett's birthday and all of Victoria and Austin's friends were going to be there besides Ray. But Victoria felt like she was there. Then Ray pops up out of no where and was looking at the baby and while she said "awh what a cute baby."

Victoria then screamed and fainted into Austin's arms Austin then looked at Ray and says "really Ray really you just had to show up look what you did you made Victoria faint."

"What i didn't mean it i just wanted to see the baby."

Ray said to Austin while he carried Victoria to there room he then put her on the bed and put a cold washcloth on her head. Ray pop up again and says "will she be ok i didn't mean to scare that bad."

Austin looked at Ray with a angry face and said "what did you expect she saw your body you were dead."

"I know but i didn't think she would freak out that much."

Ray said to Austin sighed and said to Ray "i'm going to keep an eye on the baby you stay here with Victoria"

After Austin left the room Victoria woke up with Ray right next her. Victoria looked Ray wide eyed before laying her head back down on the bed Victoria then said to Ray "oh geez i wasn't dreaming you are ghost."

"Yeah sorry."

Ray said to Victoria. Victoria then got up she was still feeling kinda of faint. At that moment came in the room and saw Victoria trying to get up he then push her back down. " Lay down and get some rest it is ok i will tell everyone what happen and send everyone home ok i will be back to check on you and give some medine to make you sleep Ray stay here and watch her."

Ray nodded and sat there watching Victoria, Austin then walked into the room with Victoria's medine to make her sleep. She then took the medine after that she lied back down. She then fell asleep with Austin and the baby plus Ray next to her. Five hours later Victoria woke up and Austin was cooking dinner it was homemade soup. Austin then got done and came in the room with there dinner then sat down together after dinner Austin did the dishes.

Then went back in the bedroom to watch tv with Victoria it soon got dark the time was nine o'clock. Austin then got up and got Victoria medine to make her sleep. She soon fell asleep and at 11:00 Austin went to sleep too. 


	10. Chapter 10 Living with a Ghost

Chapter 10:Living with a ghost

Victoria woke up the next morning with Austin at work so got up then gave the baby something to eat. Since Victoria was still not used to the fact that Ray was living with them as a ghost. "Hey Victoria what are you doing."

Victoria jump then said "you scared the fuck out of me can let me know you are before you do that."

"How can i do that i am dead remember."

Ray said to Victoria "yes i remember painfully remember you were dead we had to have a funreal for you don't you understand i was raped i had this baby and you were not there to help why did you leave i was in pain and you just sat there while i was in pain."

Victoria said then she started to cry "look i'm sorry i couldn't let you see me yet it was too soon."

Ray said while looking at Victoria and Scarlett "you know what Scarlett is going to grow up without her aunt at all she is going to have is pictures and stories of us but not the real thing ."

Victoria said with never ending tears "it's not like i could have stop the guy he was too strong for me i didn't want too die."

Ray said to Victoria too make her calm down. "I know i'm sorry for leaving you i had no choice ok i'm sorry."

Ray said to Victoria who still had tears coming down her face. After there talk Austin got home with Victoria medine and some other stuff. He saw Victoria's face it looked like she had been crying he then walked up to her and hugged then he said "baby what happen why are you crying."

"Nothing sweetheart i just talked to Ray and we got in a fight but it is all good now."

Victoria said while crying into Austin's chest "look baby you need rest ok i will start a bath for you and me then give you medine."

Victoria nodded then she got a headach that made her fall to the ground in pain. Austin then pick her up and undress her plus him after that they got in the tub. Austin once and awhile had to get up to take care of Scarlett. Timeskip Austin was outside with Scarlett and Kirito. Victoria looked at eachother throw the window and they both smiled at eachother.

Ray then pop up and started to talk to Victoria she then said "Austin is a great dad you choosed the right guy i know i never told you this when was alive but i had a boyfriend before i died well a week before i died we broke up but i never told until now hold to Austin and never let him go ok.''

Ray said then Victoria turned around and said "you are talking like you are leaving for good now."

"Well i kinda am i will still watch you from heaven i will not go until i say bye to Austin but i need to leave today."

Ray said looking sad then Victoria asked Austin to come for a second "hey Austin it is time for me to go to the light i am sorry but i can't stay here forever i will just become evil and end up hurting one of you."

Austin nodded then Ray went towards the light. Victoria was sad for a few weeks then the kids made her happy along with Austin.  



	11. Chapter 11 Memories

Chapter 11:Memories

Victoria was at home with the kids and she started to think about all the good times Victoria,Ray,and Austin had in colleage. Flashback "come on Victoria can we go to the party i wanna get my drink on plus there are cute colleage guys there and i am lonely if i met guy i will stop bugging you on study weekends when you are off for work please come with me."

Ray said pulling Victoria out of the bed "ok let me get ready then don't bother me for the rest of the night after this party because need to write a paper for my creative writing class then i need to write a book report after that i go to bed then i go to work early in the morning."

Victoria then got dress and left. Soon enough Victoria had to leave with Ray drunk and Austin had to carry her to the car. The next morning Ray had a hangover. "Ray i am leaving for class and then going to work i will be home at 7 p.m do you want to take notes for you and get your homework."

Victoria said has she left with her laptop and flash drive plus her backpack. Ray just nodded then fell asleep when she woke it was seven and Victoria was on the bed doing her homework. Then Austin came over Victoria kissed him as he walked in for his study group with Victoria."Hey Ray you should get up and study with us plus do your homework i will help you if you don't understand it."

Victoria said while looking at Ray with her hair on one side of her shoulder's. "Ok hold on kinda have hangover can you get me your flash drive and my laptop please."

Ray said still kinda of hung over. Timeskip "ok i am done that was easy why do they do that do they think we are stupid or something."

Victoria was done studying for night so her and Austin were making out. "Hey can i stay here tonight the boys at my droom are having a party and i need sleep. "

Austin said while kissing Victoria "sure baby but i need to get up at eight so i can get to class early to get all the notes that way i can do my creative class story."

Victoria said then she went back to making out with him. Timeskip it was eight o'clock and Victoria plus Austin was gone. End of flash back Victoria was looking at there memory box of the three of them. She then looked at a photo of them it was the one where they were at the steaking rink. She remember that day clearly then it was the picture of them at the beach.

After that one it was the one of them at Victoria's mom funreal tears were falling from her face. Then it was the one of them at Victoria's wedding they were all so happy that day. Then it was the last picture of all them together before Ray died. Victoria looked throw the box more and more until there was tape. The label said my last goodbye for my sister and my brother in law.

Victoria then called Austin in the room she then played the tape. "Dear Victoria and Austin if you are watching this it means i am dead i didn't wanna leave you with nothing but here it goes i am greatful. I met you guys Austin take care of Victoria if you hurt her i will some how find out a way to kill you in heaven the memories we shared were not a weaste of time they were just stupid some times but let me get on with it. I am sure this is killing you too watch this Victoria you stay strong for me ok don't ever try to kill yourself knowing you guys. I am an aunt now tell the kids about the times we had even if it makes you sad share the sadness with the family. Austin thank you for taking care of my sister when i was dealing with my own problems i am probably happy up in heaven by now knowing Aj he probably got himself killed and my mom probably kill herself just always remember the times we got into fought,cryed,laughed together. I love you guys tell the kids i love them yes it is sad that they will never met me but just remember our packed we made in colleage when Victoria got into that fight in alley bye bye love you big sis and little brother oh by the way i left a slid show at the end of the video with love songs for us."

Then video ended Victoria was crying her eyes out Austin was trying to calm her down. Timeskip it was dinner time and Victoria had made alfredo. They got done eatting and Austin did the dishes then they went outside and had a fire. Ever since Ray left Victoria was having visions about Ray's death and how she die they still were looking for Ray's killer. It began with Ray running then the guy gradded her. After he pulls the knife on Ray he then raped her then he stabbed her with the knife seven times. She then woke up and went to the shower to relax. Austin then heared crying from the shower he got up and got undress then got in the with Victoria he saw tears fall from her face.

She then cuddle up to his chest and started to cry "i'm so weak and helpless i couldn't do anything to save her if i was stronger then maybe i could have saved her."

Victoria said with never ending tears falling from her face. "Look Victoria i know that you wish you could have saved her but it was her time go and you can't cheat death."

Austin said "thanks baby i feel better now."

Victoria said turning the water off to wash her hair. Austin then picked up the bottle of shampoo and then put some on Victoria head. She moaned a little out of the fact that was Austin washing her hair and it felt good. Austin then turned on the water clean out the shampoo from Victoria hair. Austin then grabbed the conditioner and put it in her hair she then started to fall asleep to Austin brushing her hair.

After that he then put her on the bed. Naked because they were to lazy too put clothes on. Austin was horny so he went and made a move on Victoria. He then grab her boobs and started to licked her soft pink nipples Victoria moaned loud "Austin s-s-stop p-p-please oh please fuck me so hard up my pussy i want your cock."

Victoria said blushing Austin then stucked on her nipples while playing her pussy. He then kissed her with tougne Victoria couldn't take it anymore she then put her ass in the air and said "please take me you can do anything you want to me just stick your hard ass cock in me."

Victoria said Austin then stuck his cock in Victoria wet pussy first fast then slow thrust after thrust. It finally happen "Austin i am going to c-cum let's cum together."

Austin then let out a loud moan and so did Victoria. He then fell on Victoria tired so then they fell asleep on eachother. The next morning Victoria woke up with Austin's arm around her wrist. She couldn't move because Austin had a good grasp on her out of the movement and noise then said "where do you think you are going can we just stay here like this for a couple of hours."

Austin said Victoria nodded and cuddle up to Austin's chest he then put his arm around her. She was still to tired to get up before Austin knew it she was asleep in his arms. So helpless Austin thought to himself he then looked at his sleeping wife and tryed to remember a time where Victoria didn't trust Austin. Flashback "Austin come on Victoria needs us she is out there some where wet and cold."

Ray said has she grabbed her car keys she then ran out the door meanwhile Victoria was on the ground unconscious with her head bleeding. "Hurry Ray i am worried about Victoria if she is hurt and out in the rain then she could get sick or worse."

They then got to the park and saw Victoria laying there unconscious. Austin called out her name over and over she then woke up and asked "w-w-where am i all i remember is getting followed and me running then that's it i don't remember anything else."

End of flashback Victoria woke up few hours later and saw Austin and the kids running around the house. She smiled because for once she felt like her life was complete since Ray die. Kirito and Scarlett laughs made her feel so happy along with Austin's.


End file.
